Phoenix Rekindled
by ripitupgenki
Summary: What happens when Genki returns to help Holly find the others after the battle with Mu? how will she react when she discovers his feelings about not only the monster world but about her? AU for season 3
1. It Begins Again!

_AAN: This story takes place after the final episode of the second season, after they beat Mu the first time (since most people didn't see season 3). I don't own monster rancher or any of its characters._

* * *

**Phoenix Rekindled**  
**_It begins again!_**

* * *

It had been 4 years since Mu had been defeated. Holly deeply missed both the monsters and Genki. She had spent her time helping the monsters of her village, who were revived by the phoenix, rebuild. Once she finished she decided to set out and find the others. She had thought the monsters would return on their own; but they had not. As so donned her travelers vest once again she began to ponder some things. * _I wonder if Genki went back to his world. It only makes sense considering he wasn't from here. The others haven't returned… it probably means they are mystery disks… but how do I find them with out a magic stone… _* Holly set out with all the supplies she would need, she carried the backpack Genki had left behind with his skates still attached. She silently hoped she would find him again as well. In the years that had passed Holly had learned to skate using his old skates. Though she was nowhere near his skill level, she could at least keep up with him now. She knew it would be a long journey and could only help that one of her friends would be there to help her. Months pasted and finally she stumbled upon a magic stone, when she did she immediately found a mystery disk near by, and set out to unlock it. As the disk spun on the platform she prayed it would be one of her friends.

* * *

A world away Genki was once again playing his favorite game, monster rancher. Only this was not the original one he started with, nor was it the 200x game that had sent him to the monster world the first time. No, this was the brand new 500x game that he had waited for 6 hours in line to get. Genki had tried repeatedly to go back to that world he loved so much but the portal never opened. By this time he had grown and was starting to become leaner than he was as a youth. Genki knew he must look atleast somewhat attractive because of the attention he got at school, but like most boys he would rather play video games then go on a date at this point. Oh he had dated, several times actually but he never liked any of the girls enough to stay with them. He had decided today was a great day to play his favorite game. But this time when the game booted up it was different. Instead of a start up screen he saw Holly walking alone, brief moments showed the work she did with her old friends at her village. Now it showed her trying to unlock a disc she had found, he knew instantly what to do. Unlock a disc with her and pray it would lead him back to her world. He knew doing so would require timing but he trusted he would do so again. The screen began to glow and he instantly grabbed his new backpack with skates attached and his shoes and got ready to return to the world he loved most.

* * *

She stared as the gate opened in an abnormal fashion and silently prayed it would be because of Genki. We the dust settled she could make out a figure, that managed to land on its feet as it dropped to the ground with a thud. The figure stood and Holly realized it was a person not a monster. Genki looked around to see Holly by the unlocking switch and smiled. He hadn't changed much but enough in the few years they had been apart that she might not recognize him. Holly looked him over noting the new backpack and skates, his grin and eyes alone told her who he was. She noticed he had grown and was taller then before, also he seemed to have filled out a little instead of being lanky like he was as a kid. He walked over to her with a smile.

"It's been awhile huh Holly?" She had changed some but not as much as he had, though he noted she had gown as bit as well and had filled out in all the right areas giving her the womanly curves of an adult.

"Yes, it has… I'm glad you're back." Giving into an impulse she walked over and hugged him, he returned the embrace though surprised by the act.

"I'm glad to be back, I tried to come back before but it didn't work. Apparently you have to unlock a disc on this side when I unlock one on my side to open the gate between our worlds."

"Wow… really? But I thought you had no monsters in your world…."

"I don't but I do have the game… in it you unlock and raise a monster."

"Oh I see… that's how you won the championship… strange I never asked you before about that…"

"Well we did get interrupted by some very upset black dinos'…." They both laughed at that memory and then blushed realizing they were still embracing. Holly let go of him and took a step back.

"Well I can use your help this time too."

"I know you can… and that's why I'm here. Lets find the others Holly… together I know we can." She nodded.

"Its great to not be alone anymore." He grinned making her laugh, "Come on… I have a camp site near by." He was tempted to say 'I know' but decided to not confuse her with such knowledge. He silently followed her back, part of him wondering where the others had ended up and if they were mystery discs or not. He smiled seeing the simple campsite. Holly starting a fire to warm the soup she had made earlier, figuring he was hungry. Genki sat down and readily accepted the bowl of reheated soup. After a few bites he smiled to her.

"Your even better a cook then I remember. Refining your already great skills are you?" Holly blushed at the compliment and smiled in return.

"I guess you could say that. I wanted to be able to make more things then just basic stews and soups."

"Well you have out done yourself this time in my opinion." He returned to eating with that compliment hanging in the air. Holly though grateful for the appreciation felt slightly uncomfortable since she wasn't used to such comments. After he finished and cleaned his bowl, he sat down to speak with her. "I know you're looking for the others but has any other trouble popped up since I left?"

"Some has yes, but its been minor so far," She pulled up her bag and pulled out a black disc with Mu's crest on it. "I found this a few weeks ago, some of the baddies have been chasing me for it. So far I have alluded them but I was wondering for how long I could do so." He nodded though surprised by the discs existence. It just meant their friends were still alive as well since both Mu and the Phoenix were connected somehow.

"Atleast we know the others are around, we just have to find them."

"Yes, but there is something else…. I can hear my fathers voice coming from this disc…." Genki seemed lost for words a moment.

"Is there a way to free him with out releasing Mu?"

"I'm not sure at this point…"

"I wonder if Monol would know? He seemed to know a lot the last time we needed information."

"He may but locating him is not very easy."

"True, don't worry Holly we'll find a way to set your father free again. I know it." She smiled to him enjoying his enthusiasm and bright spirit.

"Thank you Genki." She knew he would make the journey a lot easier to bear. "We should get some rest." He knew she was right but he was used to staying up late now.

"Alright." He pulled out his own sleeping bag he'd brought and got ready to settle down.

"I see you came prepared this time," she giggled at him.

"Yeah well I didn't expect to be sucked into this world last time you know. I figured I should being my own things when I came back." He rubbed the back of his head and grinned. She smiled enjoying having him back, it reminded her of fond memories with him and that others. She prepared herself and both lay down to get some rest.

* * *

Months passed as they traveled together. They had found odd jobs from time to time to help them with financial needs as they searched. Holly insisted they keep moving, the magic stone continued to lead them in one direction. Genki had made sure Holly searched for the phoenix's soul instead of just for their friends, figuring they would have better luck that way. They bumped into several mystery discs and unlocked them. But none of them were the correct ones. One night Genki noted Holly seemed depressed and he knew exactly why. She deeply missed the others; he had figured that out soon enough. He came up beside her as she cooked and sat down. She seemed in deep thought and didn't pay any attention to him. He sighed and moved his arm around her shoulders. Startled by the sudden contact she looked over at him.

"I know something's wrong Holly, would you like to talk about it?" his voice soft, his eyes conveying that he would listen. She watched him for a moment more before turning back to her stew.

"It's just… it's been over three months and we haven't found any of them… I miss them so much…"

"I know Holly, I miss them too but you must be patient. We will find them in time I'm sure. For now all we can do is keep searching. Besides they were shot around the world… who knows what continent they landed on." Holly still seemed upset despite his words. His hand gently rubbed her shoulder in an affectionate manner. Holly looked back at him unsure of what to make of his affections. He just smiled, "I will be here with you, you know that. You are not alone in this." She nodded,

"I know you are with me Genki… I'm sorry I just…"

"I know you want the others back. So do I, don't worry we will find them."

"Genki… why are you so affectionate lately?" she noted he was blushing a little.

"You don't like it?"

"I never said that; I am just curious is all."

"Well… I… look I really like you and I don't like seeing you sad… so I'm trying to cheer you up alright?" Holly looked at him a moment with a look of perplexity.

"Genki… do you like me as more then a friend or as just a friend?" Genki's blush grew worse now,

"As… more then a friend." Holly understood now. He had always seemed to have a crush on her when he was younger, not that she didn't have one on him, but she never thought he would try to do anything about it. Deciding to show him rather then say it she leaned against him a bit resting her head on his shoulder, before replying.

"Good" to which Genki felt relief. She smiled, enjoying his companionship. Several younger suitors had eyed Holly by now but none had ever been genuine about their feelings with her. She wouldn't give her hand in marriage to someone who didn't love her or that she didn't love. Genki on the other hand was always genuine and if he asked her she would gladly marry him.

"You feel any better Holly?" he felt her nod,

"Yeah, much better." Holly moved to grab a bowl now, filling it with stew she handed it to him, soon after she got her self a bowl. Both enjoyed their meal in comforting silence, neither minding the stillness between them. Once finished Genki washed the dishes and then came to sit next to Holly. He did something she never expected him to do; he pulled her into his arms and kissed his forehead whispering, "I will always be here for you." A blush covered her face as she stared up at him. Though blushing himself he just smiled to her. After a few minutes she leaned against him whispering,

"Thank you" before relaxing with him. The two seemed to have broken through the barrier that had kept them as only friends. Genki knew Holly probably had not dated much before this so he wondered how she would react if he asked to be with her as a boyfriend or perhaps more at some point. For now he figured he would take it slow and see how she reacted to things. That night they both slept very well, happy to be with each other.

* * *

As the month progressed they grew closer talking more then they had previously. Holly found out about his family and learned that his father had left and his mother was struggling to keep up with things. Genki learned a great deal about her family life before those terrible days of Mu's attack. Something he knew little of before. On this night Genki knew he would ask her the important question on his mind. * _Man I hope she is ready for this. I don't want to scare her. * _He settled down beside her as she cooked dinner that night. She knew by how he was acting that he had something to talk to her about.

"What is it Genki?" her voice came softly to his ears.

"I was wondering… would you mind if we were girlfriend and boyfriend? I'm not sure of the process here but in my world we go to that soon after dating." He could tell she was thinking but also surprised, by the look he got from her.

"Sure Genki I don't see anything wrong with that. I didn't know we were officially dating but if you consider our time together that important, then I have no reason to say other wise." He reached over giving her a one armed hug; she heard his voice in her ear,

"Thank you, I am glad you feel the same way." He held her for a few minutes then let her go knowing she needed to tend to the soup she had cooking.

After they had eaten Genki decided to talk to her about something else on his mind. He knew he might be pushing it with this question but he wanted to ask anyway. Holly noted his thoughtful expression and knew he had something on his mind.

"What's on your mind Genki?"

"Well I had another question for you, I'm just not sure how to phrase it." Her smile quelled his fears for the moment.

"Well ask when you are ready." She leaned against him, feeling his arm come around her. A feeling of safety and comfort washing over her,

"Well… I really enjoy being next to you Holly. I always feel so calm. I was wondering if you would mind if I slept next to you." * _please don't take it the wrong way…_ * she looked up at him startled by the question and noticed he was tense.

* _Well he did say sleep next to and not sleep with me… perhaps he just wants the companionship_ * "Genki… you're not trying to bed me are you?" she saw panic in his eyes,

"No no, I wasn't even thinking of that. Holly I would never ask to bed you… that's something you have to decide. I just wanted to sleep next to you, not only to feel calm and comforted on my side but to provide comfort to you as well."

"Genki… it's not really appropriate for us to do that…"

"I know… but I was hoping you trusted me enough that we could… its fine if you don't want to."

"I do trust you, but that's looked down upon in this world. Genki… do you intend to marry me?" He blinked at her being thrown off base by the question. He knew well he was old enough to marry in this world, but hadn't thought much of it. His feelings had always been rather innocent when it came to her. Though he did want to spend the rest of his life with her, marriage had yet to cross his mind.

"If you want that, then in time yes;" He saw excitement in her eyes "isn't that what everyone is aiming towards when they start dating?" though he hadn't thought about marriage the simple statement was true even for him.

"I guess you are right about that… it is the goal in mind most of the time."

"So why did you ask about that right now?" he seemed genuinely confused.

"Well… I was just thinking if you intended to marry me… I might be able to sleep next to you if…we were…"

"We were what?"

"Promised to each other…." Her voice grew soft but he heard it. Both of their faces turned bright red, neither one sure they wanted to speak about this any further.

"You mean you want to be engaged?" a genuine confusion filled his voice.

"Well that would work but that's not what I meant. What I mean is a promise between us. We can symbolize it with an item but it's not required. This isn't a permanent thing though; engagement is usually the next step. But it can be broken… children often make promises to one another here, when they think they have found the one they want to be with but aren't old enough to marry." Her face ablaze with embarrassment she looked to him to see his reaction to her request.

"You mean kind of like an arranged marriage…. Only we are the ones doing the arranging?"

"Yeah that's fairly close," Deciding to leave it at that she awaited his answer.

"Holly I'd gladly promise that… and when we are ready… I'll take it further" they both grew red; she knew exactly what he meant.

"Alright, then…" Holly looked to him nervously before speaking, "Genki, I promise to be loyal to you and to save myself for you. And in the future, if we both wish it, I promise to be your betrothed." He nodded; unsure of what he was supposed to do he just went with his gut instinct to answer her loyalty with his own.

"And I Holly promise to be just as loyal to you, waiting for you and for the day that we may become betrothed to one another, if we so wish it." He sent up a silent prayer that he had responded correctly. Her eyes confirmed that he had, within the next few seconds he found himself in an embrace with her. A smile graced his lips as he pulled her closer to him, his voice a whisper in her ear. "Holly, I hope that I can always make you happy and that you will feel loved being with me." A soft gasp came to his ear.

"Genki I'm sure you will make me happy. You already seem to with out my asking." She stood bringing him with her, "we should get some rest, but I will allow you to sleep next to me because of the promise you made." He met her smile with one of his own and followed her to where their sleeping bags lay. Combining the two together they lay down next to each other. His hand caressing over her cheek in affection then coming to rest on her back, her arms wrapped around him.

"Good night Holly" his lips lightly touched her forehead. Her eyes wavered with warmth for a moment.

"Good night Genki" she settled down and tried to sleep, not used to having someone with her. She soon found him to be asleep and drifted off as well.

* * *

The next few months proved challenging for the couple, they ran very short on money and had to find quick jobs to tide them over delaying their quest. Genki even took an offer to fight in a fighting ring. Holly protested this but he promised he would be fine, with a sigh she accepted it. Genki went to the fighting ring and managed to win with out much injury. Accepting the prize money Genki immediately headed out of the stadium planning on getting back to Holly. Along the way though he was stopped by a beautiful seductress.

"Hey there handsome, how about I make your night even more enjoyable?"

"No thanks, I'm not interested." He tried to push past her only to have her take his hand.

"Aww come on; why not enjoy yourself while you can." She placed his hand on her impressive and scantily clad bust, "I will make all your fantasies come true." Came a hot whisper in his ear. He had to admit to himself that her advances were making him hard on for her but his heart scolded his body. Jerking his hand away he pushed her back again.

"I said no. You don't want me you want my money! I will have nothing to do with a prostitute like you." He turned and walked out, making sure to stay away from the others. She stared at him, amazed that he didn't respond like the other men.

* * *

When he returned to Holly he was still somewhat aroused he knew if he didn't handle it then Holly would notice.

"Holly I'm back." she looked up from the map with a smile.

"I'm glad you are in one piece still." He plopped down the large bag of gold in front of her. "Wow… you won then huh?" he smiled and nodded. "Did you run into any trouble…"

"Yeah but I handled it."

"I didn't think those men would enjoy being beaten by you."

"Actually the trouble didn't come from them… it came from a woman trying to tempt me to bed with her on the way out. I think she was a prostitute or something… she was eyeing the gold." He noticed the change in Holly's demeanor, "don't worry, I sent her packing. The way she acted disgusted me." He pulled her into his arms, "I would never betray you; I love you for your heart Holly… and her heart was too corrupted for my tastes." She nodded understanding and feeling much better.

"Genki… did she arouse you?" she heard a soft sigh,

"Yes… I can't help what my body does… even if it made me mad. I will handle it before we go to bed don't worry. A nice cool dip should do it, I needed to take a bath anyway."

"Thank you Genki."

"For what?"

"For being honest with me… you could have lied…"

"I have no reason to lie to you." Holly rested her head against his chest, soon her face flushed and she pulled back.

"I should get some dinner ready… why don't you go take your bath." Genki gave a nod his face also red with embarrassment. He soon left to do just that and to deal with his problem from earlier. Holly had indeed noticed his problem but had decided to not say anything about it.

* * *

By the time Genki returned she had dinner going and was relaxing by the fire. The gold safely stored away from prying eyes. Genki sat down next to her feeling refreshed from his cool dip. He noticed she seemed to be blushing again and wondered what she was thinking about.

"The food will be ready shortly."

"Yeah I kind of figured. Its smells delicious."

"Thank you Genki." He smiled to her noting her blush had gotten worse.

"Holly, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" he pulled her close resting his head against hers. * _She's not running a fever… then I guess she must be thinking some embarrassing thoughts…_ *

"What's on your mind?" he felt Holly tense slightly next to him and wondered if she would tell him at all.

"I was just thinking about how I felt in you arms…" it wasn't a lie she had been thinking about that, though it was about what she felt before his cool dip.

"You felt my arousal didn't you?" Genki wasn't a fool and knew very well she had noticed it. A simple embrace would not turn her face red.

"Yes" her voice very softly came to his ears; he could hear her utter embarrassment.

"Holly… I'm sorry if it bothered you to feel it… I tried to calm down best I could…" she looked up at him surprised.

"Its fine Genki… something's can't be controlled very well. It did bother me to some degree…. but it wasn't anything major." Part of her wondered if she could arouse him as quickly as that woman had. * _Bad Holly… why are you thinking such things…._ *

"Holly… what… were you thinking about? You said how you felt… did you feel scared or uncomfortable?" she looked at him again seeing sincerity in his eyes. He indeed longed to help her.

"I was scared a little yeah… I haven't really been with a man before…" she saw him nod, "but… I was wondering if you would find me that appealing…when the time came…" Genki looked puzzled now, it was obvious he hadn't understood her meaning there. Holly subconsciously had played with her tunic, pulling it away from her less then impressive bust. It was then Genki understood.

"Holly… I love you and I find myself attracted to you because of your modesty. You are beautiful, and I know when the time comes I will definitely show you just how much I love how you look."

"But Genki… I'm not as large as…"

"You don't have to be… bigger is not always better."

"I guess you are right…"

"I know I am." He pulled her close holding her in a comforting manner. He never thought she would have such self-confidence problems when it came to her looks. All this time he thought she was comfortable with her body. * _I guess she has been comparing herself to other more buxom women… and it didn't help traveling with a pixie type either I'm sure. _* He released her soon so she could tend to the food, he didn't want it to burn. He noticed she was still blushing but she was no longer tense.

"Food's ready now." She handed him a bowl thinking to herself * _he says size doesn't matter but I wonder how big he is…. Ugh there I go again letting my mind wonder to the gutter…. _* he heard her sigh heavily and wondered what was going on. He gratefully to the bowl whispering,

"Thanks Holly." Before he began to eat. She joined him eating her meal in silence as she tried to rein in her thoughts to more wholesome topics but her curiosity still remained.

* _Why do I want to know anyway? Its not like it matters right now… and when it does matter I can just see for myself…._ *

"Holly is something wrong?" his voice held concern as it came to her attention that he was watching her. Her face turned red again, embarrassed that she had even been thinking such thoughts around him.

"No nothings wrong… just frustrated with myself is all."

"What are you frustrated about…?"

"Lately my mind likes to wonder to unwholesome things… it's annoying. I'm sure it'll pass in time." Genki raised a brow, he had never known the girl to say anything unwholesome and her thinking such thoughts had never crossed his mind.

* _Though I suppose it makes sense considering we all go though a point as teens where our hormones get the best of us. Wonder what the topic was?…_ *

"Yeah I'm sure it'll pass, probably just your hormones since you haven't been in a serious relationship like this before. I can't say I'm immune to such thoughts either, so I guess we both get to work through some things huh?" he laughed lightly before giving her a one armed hug.

"Yeah I guess so." She gave him a weary smile and returned to her food hoping to keep her thoughts on the right things for a while. Genki knew better then to think Holly wasn't bothered by her thoughts wondering so much. He knew she was uncomfortable with thinking about perverted things and had always gotten after the monsters for doing so. Though he himself had rarely done anything perverted, he knew she would have been after him as well if he had. A part of him still wondered about the topic of her thoughts but he shrugged it off as he finished with his meal.

"I'll do the dishes, its only fair." She smiled to him now and handed him the bowl she had been using and the cooking pot. He walked off to the river to clean them up, when he returned he saw Holly had removed her traveling vest and had a towel in hand. "Off for a bath of your own?" she nodded,

"Yeah, I figured it'd be a good night for one since its still warm out."

"Alright, be careful the water in this river moves fairly fast."

"I will." She walked off to take her bath leaving him alone at the camp.

* * *

They had decided to keep Mu's mystery disk hidden from view within his backpack. They knew if monsters knew of the disk they would be attacked more often. Luckily the baddies weren't good a coordinating their gathered intelligence or attacks. Unfortunately for them some of the black dinos had caught up with them. A cry echoed through the forest as Genki had tried to settle down for the night and read. He was on his feet and running as fast as he could. What greeted him when the forest ended was the sight of Holly being pushed under water by the black dino captain. Genki was instantly in motion, he used his dagger that he had won as part of his prize and began striking down those dinos in his way. He quickly killed the commanding dino, which sent the others running. He pulled Holy from the water and carried her to the soft grass. Laying her down he checked for a pulse and breath, he didn't find either. He felt a wave of panic hit him but he calmed himself and started performing CPR, having been trained in it back in his own world. Soon Holly began to cough up the water she had inhaled, he helped her sit up. After her lungs were clear though she passed out, he felt her shiver knowing the water had been chilly. He grabbed the near by towel and helped her dry off, it was then his face changed colors as he realized her shirt was wide open and that she had removed her pants. Most women in this world didn't wear bras, meaning he had a great view of her chest. Controlling himself best he could, he removed his shirt then removed hers and replaced it with his dry one. He looked around for her pants only to find them in the water, somehow having gotten lost in the scuffle. He picked them up then picked up the rest of her clothing and Holly, and walked back to camp. Once there he placed her under the two blankets, then moved to hang up her clothes to dry. Stoking the fire he tried to calm himself down.

* _Man… now I'm hard on again… and after I had just managed to get rid of it too. Guess Holly's more attractive to me… didn't take as long as it did with that prostitute. I wonder if Holly will be happy or upset about that?_ * He couldn't be sure but he knew she would notice his erection if he didn't find a way to get rid of it soon. When he heard her cough violently again and saw her shiver though, he no longer cared whether she knew of it. He moved under the blankets with her letting her lean against him for warmth and to help her breath. After an hours time Holly woke still somewhat cold but more then happy to see Genki. She clung to him still fearing the touch of the dino captain. Genki held her close stroking her back gently. When she calmed down again she noticed she was wearing his shirt and no pants. A blush lit her face as she looked up at Genki,

"Genki you… you saw my chest didn't you?" memories of what had happened flooded back to her. She knew her shirt had been open and she knew she had taken her pants off before being ambushed. She also remembered the sneer she received from the captain and the lustful touches he gave her body before trying to kill her. Tears came to her eyes as she remembered these things. But Genki thought she was crying because he saw her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Holly, I wasn't trying to look at your chest honest. I was only trying to help you." He couldn't deny that he had liked the brief sight of her chest though. He still felt bad for making her cry; that was until Holly shook her head.

"No Genki… its not you seeing me that bothers me… that captain he… he touched me before he dunked me underwater." Holly looked up into his brown orbs seeing shock and anger in them.

"He touched you? You mean he grabbed your chest?"

"Yes… and he touch me… there as well." She was blushing again despite her tears. Genki held her close, comforting her the best he could. He was glad he had killed the captain now but he wondered how this would affect Holly in the long run. * _Why would that captain do such a thing? I thought monsters didn't stoop to such levels… I guess I was wrong. _*

"Holly I'm sorry you went through that. I wish I had been faster…"

"No, you couldn't have known."

"Will you be alright? I'm sure what he did… makes you feel violated and scared. I want to help you through it but if it will only hurt you I won't." he saw a look of surprise mixed in her fearful eyes.

"Genki… I want you he to help me…. I trust you. I do feel afraid, very violated and humiliated. But I know you are understanding and think no less of me."

"Why would I think less of you? You had no control over that and besides I know it hurt you."

"Some men would…"

"I am not like most men on that Holly." She shifted slightly trying to get comfortable next to him. It was then she felt something press against her thigh. A blush covered his face as he watched her, hoping it wouldn't scare her. He shifted moving his erection away from her. But he knew she had noticed it. He felt awkward just then, like he was next to a stranger and not his best friend and girlfriend. He summoned up his courage though and spoke to her anyway. "I'm sorry Holly, I didn't…"

"Genki… are you aroused because you saw my chest?" her voice very soft and embarrassed. He hoped he wouldn't make her feel anymore humiliated with his answer.

"Yes… I didn't have time in between to handle it… I'm sorry…I never expected that glance I did get to make me aroused so fast."

"You desire my body that much?" he wasn't sure he wanted to answer her, knowing she could get angry or feel hurt. "Genki?"

"Apart of me does, yes. I would never ask you to fulfill that part though… not before marriage anyway. But I will say I desire you a lot… I got hard on much faster around you then that prostitute." He held his breath praying she took that as a compliment and didn't fear him. He knew she could go either way with that, and she might just think he was perverted.

"You got aroused faster? I'm more attractive to you then she was?…"

"Yes you are Holly, you're beautiful."

"Then you liked what you saw?" her voice unreadable.

"I can't say I didn't like seeing your chest, I wasn't trying to stare or anything. All I knew was I had to get you into dry clothes and back to where there were blankets. You were very cold after I did CPR on you."

"CPR?"

"Yeah… Holly when I pulled you out of the water you weren't breathing… and I couldn't find a pulse. CPR is a technique I learned in my world. It helped me restart your heart and get you breathing again." He saw her eyes widen as she stared at him in disbelief.

"I died then?…" her voice quivering,

"Yeah you did for a moment. I brought you back only because I was there right as it happened. If it had been more then a couple of minutes I don't think I could have gotten you back. As it was I was lucky to be able to restart your heart. CPR doesn't always work."

"Genki… thank you for saving me. I owe you my life."

"Holly you don't owe me anything. Your love is more then enough." She held on to him sobbing into his chest now. He wondered if people in this world knew anything about CPR or that ones heart could be restarted.

"Genki… you said you liked what you saw… I could let you see it again. I atleast owe you that much." * _why did I just offer him that? Do I want to bed him or something? _* She hadn't realized she would say such a thing until now. * _I guess my mind had been perverted some how. Maybe by all the hormones… but now it comes down to whether Genki accepts such an offer. _*

"Hey I told you, you don't owe me anything. Besides I don't think either of us are ready to go that far yet Holly… we haven't even kissed." Holly's eyes widened with the realization that it was true, they had not kissed at all yet. * _Thank you Genki for not accepting… maybe I should kiss him though… he is right we haven't done that and I could show appreciation that way. _*

"We haven't, have we? Well maybe I should fix that." With out warning she leaned forward and gave him a soft kiss. His eyes went wide for a moment, but then he relaxed letting his eyes close. She felt his hand come to her jaw holding her there as he returns the kiss. After a few minutes their lips parted but still lingered close to one another. Their breath mingling as they both fought to find words to speak to the other. Both failing in that regard; Genki decided to close the distance again, kissing her firmly this time. His firm but gentle approach earning him a soft gasp and a return kiss from Holly. Their kissing became more heated, long hidden passion breaking the surface. The need for air was all that could stop the kiss, both panting but still they remained close. Genki moaned out slightly as Holly shifted and brushed against him. He knew he would have to deal with his desire or risk things going too far too fast. Even though he had little desire to leave her side he pulled back a bit, whispering softly in her ear.

"I need to take care of this… I don't want things to get out of hand." She looked into his eyes seeing his deep desire for her but also seeing his love. She could only nod her understanding as he left. * _Wow he really does desire me… I never though anyone would find me that attractive_ * her face still lit with a blush she pulled the blanket closer as she shivered. The night's temperature had slowly dropped, she had no idea what time it was but she knew it was late. She could see her clothes still dripping as the fire slowly dried them back out. * _Atleast I know Genki isn't interested in bedding me right now… I still can't believe I offered him that… my mind seems to be wondering more and more lately… I just hope we don't end up doing something we'll regret._ * Genki returned seemingly sated and ready to get some sleep. He lay down next to her again letting her use him for comfort. She noticed he wore no shirt, a blush retuning to her features as she remember that she was wearing his shirt. He gave her a quizzical look but said nothing, his body shivering when her hand caress his chest. He was lean and his muscle showed a little. He knew by the look in her eyes she enjoyed the sight of his upper body.

*_ I'm sure she'd like to see the rest too… dang it why are my thoughts perverted again… _* he decided to rest thinking maybe it was cause he was tired. Smiling to her he pulled her close, making sure she knew she was safe.

"Good night Holly, try and get some rest ok?"

"Good night Genki, I will try."

* * *

_AAN: hey guys hoped you liked the first chapter, this was goign to be a oneshot but i decided to put up what i had since i got writers block. enjoy and please R&R._


	2. Finding Ways to Suceed!

_AAN: Thanks for the reviews and encouragement! As promised the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Phoenix Rekindled**  
**_Finding Ways to Succeed!_**

Months passed as they continued searching for their lost comrades. Holly had become increasingly more open with Genki about her feelings on the matter. Genki consoled her best her could knowing she was going through a lot. He knew that Suezo was like a brother to her and that she missed him most of all. Though the others were important as well, he still was above them when it came to that. Genki had been right when he had said it would take Holly time to heal from what had happened by the river. Though Holly never mentioned it, she was obviously still hurting inside. Genki knew he would have to intervene if there was to be any progress made at all. But he wasn't sure how to go about it. He had never been very good with delicate things, never been that gentle. Though he knew how to be patient, understanding, and loving that might not be enough to help her this time. By the time night fell Genki had a plan in mind, he just prayed it wouldn't back fire on him.

"Hey Holly"

"What is it Genki?"

"I know you are still hurting inside and I know you miss the others greatly. Will you let me help you with the pain you are feeling?" being straight forward was one of the qualities that often got him in trouble, but he couldn't fathom another way of saying it. Holly didn't answer him for the longest time, and he feared he might have phrased it wrong and hurt her.

"Genki I'm not sure you can help. This isn't something that can be taken care very easily."

"I know it's not an easy thing, but I'm sure I can help you somehow." Holly sighed she knew he really wanted to help but she wasn't sure he could help.

* _The only help he could provide besides comfort is showing me his love… but if we do that physically before marriage then… _* Holly shuddered at the thought of being called a whore. Most women who had sex outside of wedlock were referred to as that in this world. Genki noticed the shudder and came to her side, putting his arms around her his voice came softly to her ears.

"If it hurts you too much then I won't ask again."

"No, that's not it. The only thing that would help is something we can't do right now."

"What were you think of?" his voice help genuine confusion.

"Something physical…"

"Physical?.." she sighed again as his thick headedness, the leaned over and whispered it to him. A blush appeared on his face. "I understand what you mean…we could fix the problem you know…" she gave him a questioning look.

"You mean you want to marry me right now? I'm not sure this is the right reason for it…"

"Holly I had every intention of marrying you anyway. And if this will help you then I don't see the problem." She sighed again.

"I know… but I don't want our marriage to be tainted by what happened either."

"Tainted?"

"Yeah… it would taint the reason behind our marriage to do such a thing."

"I see… so your saying nothing besides that could help you?"

"Genki… I still feel his touch in my nightmares… I can't think of anything besides….that." he held her for a moment then moved to kiss her cheek.

"Holly… if we were… engaged… could I replace his touch with my own?" his voice so soft that she almost missed it. She looked into his orbs surprised by the question, but she saw only concern and embarrassment in his.  
* _Would his touch take away my pain?… I'm not sure… besides even engaged… could we fool around like that not go any further then that?_ *

"Genki… though it would be allowed if we are in fact engaged at the time… I'm not sure if it'll help or not…."

"Do you want to try it?" his orbs watched her awaiting an answer.

"I don't know…" her voice soft and embarrassed. "I know you are trying to help but…"

"Holly I didn't suggest it to be perverted if that's what you think." She wondered how he knew.

* _He's dense at times and smart at others… a handful indeed…._ *

"I don't know what to think right now…"

"Well just think about it and give me an answer later. I won't make you decide something this important now. You know I wouldn't force you to do this if you don't want it. I only want to help relieve the pain you feel."

"I know Genki, I know" she leaned against him seeking comfort; he openly gave it still longing to help her in some manner.

* * *

As more time passed Genki notice Holly seemed to need his comfort more and more. He wondered if the nightmares had gotten worse or if she just wanted him there. In either case he openly gave her the comfort she sought. He didn't bring the topic of their engagement up again but he knew Holly had thought hard on the matter nonetheless. He had managed to convince her he would be fine fighting in the fighting ring again and that he wouldn't let any woman try to bed him. He kept his promise and won each of his tournaments, he took a small portion of the money and snuck off to buy her a ring in secrecy. He had trouble deciding on one at first but then he found one with a stone shaped similar to the magic stone and her birthstone surrounding it, and in the background was a faint phoenix running behind the stones. The contrast between the green and blue stones was wonderful. Though pricey he decided to get it anyway and got the male accompanying ring with it. The salesman told him it was traditional that she also give him a ring though it wasn't required. Though he wasn't sure of the truth in the statement he decided it was a good buy anyway since it wasn't that much more. He would keep the ring hidden until he felt the time was right. The money he won had helped them immensely on their journey. Deciding they needed to break form camping out he decided to treat Holly. Though he had given her the majority of his winnings he had kept some for himself.

"Hey Holly, how about we eat at a nice restaurant and get a hotel room tonight?" she eyed him as they walked, though a nice soft bed would be nice she wasn't sure she wanted to drain their funds. "I can use the money I saved up on the side, so don't worry about the travel funds." A brow was raised as she stared at him a moment. She hadn't known about the money he had kept until now.

"Planning something ahead of time were you?"

"You know I like treating you, even if I can't do it this way much I love making you feel special." She blushed slightly,

"Then I will let you treat me. I won't spoil your fun." He grinned at her; he led her into a nice restaurant. Though it wasn't fancy he knew it had great food based on its reputation. He knew fancy places tended to make her uncomfortable.

* * *

Once the meal was done and they paid he led her on a walk through the town, they found a nice inn to stay at and Genki got them a room. Though they would more then likely share one bed, Genki got a room with two beds so Holly wouldn't feel self-conscious and the innkeeper wouldn't get any ideas. Once they were alone Genki pulled her into a gentle kiss, surprising his girl. She was left speechless for a moment afterward. He then guided her to the bed to sit down.

"Holly, I know the nightmares have been bad lately. And I want you to know I'm not going anywhere. I will be here for you no matter what to help you through the pain."

"Thank you Genki… I'm so grateful to have you here with me." He smiled reaching into his pocket he pulled something out.

"As proof of what I said… I got you something." He opened his hand showing her the ring he had picked out. "Will you marry me Holly?" his voice soft and gentle. He saw her eyes widen in shock and in wonder, her eyes moved to gaze into his. All the while sparkling with joy.

"Yes, of course I will Genki!" Genki smiled; taking her left hand he placed the ring on her finger hoping his guess on her size had been correct. Mind he had sneakily measure he finger while she slept but he still wasn't sure the string trick had worked. Holly stared at the beautiful ring just amazed he had found such a perfect ring. She knew it was expensive but she also knew he wouldn't have gotten anything less for her. She already knew the meaning behind the stones and she was grateful that he went through all the trouble to get a ring with meaning behind it.

"Genki it's stunning… you didn't have to spend so much on me you know…"

"I know, but I wanted to get this one for you. I wanted there to be meaning behind it."

"Thank you so much!" she gave him a kiss as his reward. They kissed for a few minutes before parting. "Genki I don't have a ring for you right now…"

"Yes you do… look in your vest." She looked very confused for a moment but then check her inside vest pocket. She found a simple gold ring; it had the same green stone in it with a phoenix emblem surrounding it. She smiled simply understanding it's meaning and placed it on his finger.

"Genki, thank you so much. I never thought things would go this way. I figured you would go for a younger girl and have no interest in me. I'm so grateful to have you here with me." She leaned against him, crying tears of joy. He let her knowing she was happy with what was happening. That night Holly finally had enough of her nightmares and finally let Genki help her, being more open with him and allowing him to help her heal.

* * *

A few more weeks passed and the couple continued journeying, finally even though they were losing hope they stumbled upon a disc. It was a prize in the next fighting tournament for humans. Holly could feel a strong connection with the disc and openly discussed it with Genki. He agreed to enter the tournament to obtain it. Once he had his prize the ventured to the next shrine. Though they were uncertain if the feeling Holly had meant anything they hoped it would be one of their friends. Genki placed the disc and walked back out of the way. Holly had programmed the machine and stood at the unlocking podium.

"Unlock!" with a cry she pushed the huge button down, with a flash of light and orb of rainbow colors appeared floating over the shrine floor. Soon it landed and with a howl Tiger was released. The all-telling scar on his face telling them it was indeed their friend Tiger of the Wind. Genki immediately ran down and hugged his favorite wolf monster. Tiger squirming all the while,

"Hey watch the fur… I don't need you messing it up."

"Haven't changed have you Tiger." Tiger looked Genki over noticing how big he had gotten.

"Well Kid, you sure have. Look at you all grown up now." He looked toward Holly as she approached, "You've grown too. You're more beautiful then the last time I saw you." He received a hug from her, not fussing at all.

"Tiger, its great to have you back. I missed you." Though she was blushing because of his comment she enjoyed it nonetheless.

* * *

"Come on, we have a camp site near by and Holly cooked some of her best stew ever!" Genki called from near the door.

"Still Mr. Energy huh?"

"Yes he is." Tiger noticed for the first time and Holly wore and engagement ring, its brilliant stones sparkling in the sunlight. He knew by the look of it that it was an expensive ring, but he was uncertain of whom it was from. But when he caught sight o f a similar ring on Genki's hand he only smiled.  
* _It's about time. I was wondering hoe long it would take those two the get it together. They had crushes on each other the whole time we traveled to fight Mu. We all knew it even if we never said a word. I wonder when this happened_ * Tiger settled down near the fire waiting for the Holly to test the stew; she smiled and dished out their portions. Tiger had to admit Holly was even better at cooking then before. "So Holly I see you and Genki finally got together. How long ago was that?" The couple in question stared at Tiger in shock for a moment.

"It's been 3 weeks since he proposed but almost 6 months since we started… courting."

"It took 6 months for you to find me? And you haven't found anyone else? …Wow"

"Yeah, it took a lot of encouragement for me to keep going, but Genki has always been good with encouragement." She smiled to him,

"You know I will always encourage you and the group. Can't quit when we could be close," he grinned making Tiger chuckle.

"Well I'm happy for you both, and I'm sure you are glad you found one of us."

"Sure are! Now to find the others!" Genki pumped his fist into the air like old times earning him a 'Yeah!' form the other two.

"Let's get some sleep then." Tiger suggested; Holly nodded. She finished up cleaning the dishes and then they settled down for the night. Tiger smiled seeing the two cuddled up together. "Like young pups who found their soul mate in spring time" he chuckled to himself before shutting his eyes as well.

* * *

_AAN: well 1 or 2 chapters left to this… Now the others will start being found. I may throw some twists and turns in there. After all the monsters will have to adjust to the new relationship. Please R&R!_


	3. Rekindling the Phoenix 5

_AAN: the last chapter… I hope lol. Time to find the others now that Genki and Holly are engaged ^^… can't have a wedding with out them right? We'll see if I do a long chapter of if I break this up and do 4 chapters instead of 3. Thanks for all the reviews RoackyRoadSmith!_

**Phoenix Rekindled**  
**_Rekindling the Phoenix 5!_**

Tiger led the couple along as they searched for their remaining friends. Though he was growing anxious some how Holly managed to keep him from running off on his own. Holly had shared with him that she had found Mu's disk and heard he fathers voice. Tiger though confused agreed with Genki that they would save her father. After all Holly deserved to have some family back, since she had lost her entire village. After several weeks of traveling, Tiger competed in a tournament to get the disk that was the prize. Holly again felt a strong connection with the disk. Tiger fought heard and won each of his matches to claim the disk as his prize. Once done he and the couple headed for the nearest shrine. Holly was one again the one doing the unlocking; this time when the smoke cleared another old friend was revealed instead of a random monster. Mocchi bounced off the platform, seeing Genki he excitedly tackled his old friend.

"Genki chi! Mocchi missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Mocchi then looked over to see Holly and Tiger, he ran over to Holly jumping into her arms.

"Mocchi miss Holly too." He smiled to her, she hugged him enjoying having their youngest member back.

"I missed you as well Mocchi." She set him down then looked to Tiger who had wondered over. Tiger received a hug though fussing as he did.

"Hey watch the fur."

"Mocchi missed Tiger."

"I missed you too." Finally free of Mocchi's grasp he smiled to the young monster. The group continued on their way, Genki managing to train with the monsters as they went. Holly watched with a smile, amazed at how easily he got them both to train. Holly had informed him recently that they wouldn't have any of their techniques because they became a disk again. Genki though surprised and somewhat disappointed by the news had taken it to heart and began training with the group. Tiger already had some of his ice attacks back and it had only been a few weeks. Holly seemed mystified as to how that had happened but left it at it was the 'monster champs' training that had done it.

* * *

They decided to travel as far as they could before nightfall. Making sure to get the most out of their travels. Holly used the stone to guide them in the direction they needed to go and they set up camp along the path they needed to take. Mocchi noticed the rings on their hands but could only tilt his head in confusion. He didn't know much about human relationships, he knew men and women married and usually had families but didn't understand what the purpose was other than to stay together. He had seen children with them but he never understood where human children came from. He debated as to whom to ask. He knew Holly had always been like a mother to him and cared for him, while Genki had always been his best friend and he had cared a lot for him as well. Genki noticed Mocchi seemed deep in thought, something rare for him.

"Mocchi what's on your mind?" Genki came to sit next to him. Mocchi looked up at him unsure of what to say at first.

"Why does Genki and Holly have a ring chi?" Holly looked over along with Tiger. Both seemed to be waiting to see how Genki would explain such a thing.

"Well Mocchi we have rings because we are engaged to be married."

"Married chi? What is it for?"

"Marriage is for people who care a lot about each other and want to stay together to have a family. It's a lifetime commitment to another person. When we get married it will be my responsibly to take care of Holly and make sure she is happy, it will also be my responsibility to make sure my family is safe, secure, and happy. And even though I may want to do something, I will have to check things over with her first, that way we both agree." Holly smiled; she had known he might say such a thing. She decided to help him now.

"And it will be my responsibly to take care of him and make him happy as well. Though I may be the one looking after any children we may have, I know he will help. I also have to run things by him to make sure we stay in agreement. When couples don't agree fights can break out." Mocchi tilted his head a moment then nodded his understanding.

"So you want to be together and have a family chi?"

"Yes." Genki smiled to him.

"Mocchi wants to know something."

"What is it?" Genki's brow furrowed hoping he was all right with their relationship.

"Where to do children come from chi? Humans don't have disks… Mocchi is confused." Genki looked dumbfounded, as did Tiger, Holly just giggled.

"Mocchi, when a man and woman come together as one, they can create a child. That child grows inside of the woman's belly, in her womb. And when its ready to come out she will give birth to that child."

"It grows inside chi?"

"Yes, in here." Holly placed her own hand over her womb. Mocchi nodded again,

"How long does it take chi?"

"About 9 months. Humans grow a lot slower then monsters, it takes us close to 20 years to become full grown adults." Mocchi nodded, he knew it took humans longer to grow other wise Genki would have grown up faster when they journeyed. And he was never the same height as Holly though he was taller now. Mocchi tilted his head in thought again then asked,

"Can monsters come together as one a create a baby monster?"

"Yes Mocchi they can." Though Holly had only seen it once she knew it was possible for them to reproduce normally.

"Mocchi wants to know if Holly and Genki still want him to be part of their family." Genki had already anticipated the question.

"Yes Mocchi we do. We aren't separating from you or the others, we are just making a stronger bond between us." Mocchi smiled happily and hugged them both. Tiger smiled, he knew Mocchi didn't fully understand their relationship but this would be good enough for now.

* _Those two are something special; they balance each other well._ * "We should try to train more tomorrow." Tiger wanted to use his lightning attack. And though he was at first too proud to admit he needed help. He now realized that Genki knew what he was doing when it came to training. Tiger chuckled to himself after thinking of something concerning Suezo. Holly and Genki looked over at him questioningly. "I was just thinking if Suezo is a disk then it'd be awhile before he gets his teleportation back." Holly and Genki looked at each to her a moment and laughed. They knew he wasn't good with training or concentration but would be hopping around saying he could do the technique nonetheless. Not that it had worked very often even after he had learned it. Holly dished out the evenings dinner, the group enjoying their food. Holly had deeply missed cooking for the group and seeing the anticipation in their eyes.

* * *

Later that night Holly lay down next to Genki, his arms coming around her knowing she enjoyed being held.

"What's wrong Holly?"

"I'm just worried about the others. Coming back from disks is hard and I'm sure it'll take some time before everyone is back to their top form again."

"They will be fine Holly, don't worry." He pulled her close and kissed her cheek. She leaned back against him not really certain of his words but willing to trust him nonetheless.

"Do you think Mocchi will understand our relationship Genki?"

"In time but I think he is still a little young to understand. Holly do you think Suezo will freak out about our relationship?" Holly turned slightly to look at him.

"He might, he has always been rather protective of me."

"What do you plan on telling him?"

"That I love you and I'm marrying you no matter what he says." Genki smiled gently, and then leaned in to give her a soft kiss. Holly enjoyed it; Genki always had a way of making her feel better no matter what he did. She smiled to him; he could tell she was content now. "Genki how long did you want to wait to get married?"

"How about we wait till we rescue your father. Wouldn't you like him to be at your wedding?" Holly's eyes told him the answer even before she responded.

"Yeah I would like that. You are willing to wait that long?"

"Of course, what ever makes you happy." She smiled again to him, turning in his arms she rest her head against his chest whispering,

"Thank you so much, you have no idea what that means to me." He returned her smiled, his arms moving around her to hold her comfortably.

"Lets get some rest Holly." He felt her nod, "sweet dreams."

"You too Genki." Genki smiled as he closed his eyes; ever since he had helped her with her pain awhile back they had become very close. Holly's nightmares had stopped shortly after she allowed him to help her. Replacing the captain's touch with his own may have stopped the nightmares, but it couldn't heal all the damage done. He knew there were still scars but they would fade in time. He only hoped that nothing else would come along to reopen those wounds.

* * *

After a few more weeks the group traveled to yet another city to fight in a tournament. Genki had promised Holly that now that they monsters were back he would no longer fight. He knew it would upset her if he fought again. It wasn't until they won their tournament that they learned some friends were close by. Because their names had been announced another two members of their ragtag group came running back. Suezo and Golem appeared out side the stadium looking for the group. Suezo ended up spotting them and they went running after the group who had not seen them. Tiger noticed approaching footsteps but thought little of it considering they were fairly popular. It wasn't until he heard,

"Hey guys we finally found you!" that he turned to see who it was. Genki grinned as he saw the two and Holly bolted towards them; he knew she had missed Suezo despite his being annoying. She hugged Suezo as his tongue came around her to bring her into a hug.

"Suezo… I was sure you had become a disc like the others. I'm so glad to see you!" When they pulled back Suezo answered her,

"I missed you too Holly. Wait the others were disks?"

"Yes, Tiger and Mocchi both were."

"Golem and I never became disks…"

"Weird." Genki piped up form behind earning him a confused glance from Suezo and golem for a moment. Golem though noticed his clear eyes and immediately knew who it was.

"Genki?"

"Hey Golem its been awhile huh? How have you been?"

"Golem has…been… ok. Suezo kept… me company." Genki got one of his trademark grins.

"Glad to hear it big guy," He turned back to Suezo. "So what have two been up to?"

"Well we were searching for all of you guys." Holly nodded her understanding smiling.

"Lets go get something to eat alright?" Suezo's eye glistened with anticipation.

"Sounds great I really missed your cooking Holly."

"Oh stop it Suezo. You'd say that if you were gone only 2 days."

"You know he is right, you do have the best cooking Holly." Genki helped out.

"See he agrees with me."

"Alright, lets go, guys."

* * *

Once back at the place where Holly and Genki decided to camp earlier, they began to set things up. Suezo noticed Holly had convinced Genki to let her use his backpack to carry supplies. But then it made sense since her bag had never been large enough to carry everything. It wasn't until Holly handed Genki a pot to go get some water that Suezo noticed her ring sparkling in the fading sunlight. Unlike the others he could zoom right in on it and see the details. Seeing her birthstone, something that looked like the magic stone, and the phoenix he knew it must be from someone who knew her well. His eye quickly went to Genki and noticed a similar matching ring. Part of him felt angry but then he knew Holly wouldn't have agreed to marry him unless she was serious. Though he got along well with Genki and knew the couple had a crush on each other for a long time he hadn't expected this. Then again it had been over four years since they were separated but how long had Genki been back? Suezo waited till after dinner to speak his mind.

"So Holly has anything important happened while we were separated?" he decided to play one of his tactics that he used on her when they were younger. Holly was wise enough to know his tactics though; she knew he had noticed just by his doing this.

"Well the village is back together, I revived all our friends. After that I started searching for you all. I bumped into Genki first though."

"How long ago?"

"Oh about 8 or 9 months now."

* _So he hasn't been back very long _* "anything else happen other then finding the others?"

"Well I found this before I met up with Genki." She reached into Genki's backpack and pulled out the disk with Mu's crest on it. Suezo looked shocked. "That's how I knew you all were still around and that I could find you. But I can hear my fathers voice coming from the disk." She looked around seeing Golem's astonishment. "Genki and I have looked through some libraries but we haven't found a way to release my father with out releasing Mu." It was true they had done extensive research. Suezo forgot his tactics now and focused on this new information.

"Holly…. We'll find a way to get him back."

"I know, Genki, Tiger… all of you will help I know. Genki had a good suggestion though. We need to find Monol. If anyone knows how to do this he would."

"Makes sense." Tiger stated knowing Holly desperately wanted to save her father. They were silent a moment before Holly decided to stop avoiding Suezo's original question.

"Suezo, Golem" she addressed them both equally like she hadn't know about Suezo's ploy, "Genki and I have been courting for awhile now. And not long ago he proposed to me. I accepted; so we are engaged to be married now. We have both agreed to wait till my father is freed to have our wedding." Golem seemed very happy by the news, but then Holly had expected this.

"Congratulations Holly, Genki. I'm sure you will have a great marriage." He had noticed they cared for each other, so this was only a natural step as far as he was concerned. Suezo's eye grew in size, knowing now that they had been courting properly and had only recently been engaged made him feel a little better. What surprised him the most was the agreement to wait till her father was released.

"You're waiting till you get him back Holly?"

"Yes, and before you ask it was actually Genki's suggestion." Suezo looked to the young man in question.

"Yep, I want Holly to be happy, and I know she really wants her father to be involved in her life. I figured this was way too important to leave him out of it." Suezo studied Genki a moment making Holly very nervous.

"Genki, if you ever hurt her you'll have to answer to me go it?" Genki understood that was Suezo's way of approving and saving face doing so.

"Don't worry Suezo, I'd never hurt her intentionally. You should know that by now." Suezo gave a nod then looked back to his trainer.

"You have my blessing Holly." She ran to him now giving him a great big hug.

"Thank you Suezo!" he retuned the embrace, and then they separated with a smile. Soon night fell and their discussions came to an end. Suezo watched with a slight frown as Holly joined Genki in his sleeping bag for the night. He wasn't sure he wanted her sleeping with Genki at this point but finally decided to trust her judgment.

* * *

Another few weeks past, it took awhile but they finally made it to the next tournament city. The group had figured out that the stone Holly now carried didn't have near enough power to be used in the shrine they must visit to unlock the disk. They knew the stone had been used to revive Mu the last time and separate his mind and body. So they assumed it must be used again. The tournament though had a larger and more powerful stone in the winner's plate. Though group learned more from Monol after accidentally bumping into him. Still one member short they continued on their way, winning their tournament and moving onto the next city to win the next. Holly still searched for Hare though as they traveled hoping to find where he had disappeared to. Tiger of course acted like he didn't want him back. The baddies continued to hunt them, trying desperately to get the disk that contained Mu's soul. Though they were puzzled by who could be leading them they managed to fend off their adversaries well enough.

* * *

Soon though Holly's stone reacted and they followed it to where it pointed. In an orchard full of fruit they found a lone figure. He had apprehended some stray monster and was laughing at it from his safe position well above the trap. Genki grinned, placing his hands near his mouth he called to the figure.

"Hey Hare!" Hare's ears twitched and he turned around, seeing the group he excitedly ran over to them.

"Guys! Its great to see you."

"What are you doing here?" Genki asked, confused by the trapped monster.

"Well it's a long story, Laura, the owner of this place, found me after I landed… I was injured and she took care of me. Now I help her guard this orchard, stays are always stealing her fruit."

"That was kind of her" Holly spoke gently, soon they followed Hare to the house. It took a bit of discussion to get Hare to come with them. But Laura insisted he go. After they found out the stays were part of Tiger's old pack it was easy for him to get them to stay and protect the orchard in Hare's place. Hare was filled in as they journeyed on what they were trying to achieve. He was worried that Holly's father might not be able to be released but agreed they should try no matter what. More baddies got in the way and were taken care of in short order. Hare had noticed the rings but said nothing the first few days. Let her talk to the couple alone and congratulated them.

* * *

The group stopped one day at a training facility after Mocchi got excited to see it. They stay there for a few days, even after Mocchi was kidnapped and a rescue had to be mounted. Holly and Genki shared a room and became very close, enjoying more then simple kisses. But they never over stepped and let their desire move them to a place they didn't want to be. Mocchi claimed that he had met the great white Most but only Genki believed him. Holly often wondered why he believed Mocchi but never felt the need to ask. She trusted Genki and knew he wouldn't have said what he did with out a good reason. After they left and progressed through the tournaments, they felt they were very close to their goal. But Mocchi's final fight with most had proven to be too much. Mocchi lost, and was knocked out completely but the match's final blow. Holly wondered how they could free her father now. Genki walked over to her and whispered,

"We can try again next year. I'll wait for you; you know that. I'll keep my promise and wait till you're father is released." Holly looked into his eyes startled.

"Genki… I can't ask that of you…"

"Holly I want you to be happy. And I know you will regret it if he isn't there for something that important." She stared at him again, the others watching the couple. She then buried her face into his chest,

"Thank you so much Genki." Genki smiled, they would wait till Mocchi woke to figure out what to do next.

_AAN: yeah decided to split it up. So I will do one more chapter and wrap everything up nicely in it. I didn't feel like holding onto this one and making it a mega chapter. So I hope you like the developments here and I hope its not too rushed. I know Hare didn't get much interaction time but I wanted to get this written. Please R&R. I will try to get the next chapter up by the end of the first week of October._


	4. Mu Released!

_AAN: the last chapter, this one is going to follow the path of the final episode fairly closely but it won't be as detailed. But continues on after that final scene._

**Phoenix Rekindled**  
**_Mu Released?_**

When Mocchi finally woke he found his friends surrounding him. They all looked both proud and concerned even though he felt lousy for losing.

"Mocchi you did great out there."

"But Mocchi lost… now we never get Holly's father out of mystery disk…" he pouted.

"Its alright Mocchi, you did your best and that's all that matters. Besides there is always next year, right?" Mocchi's Mud brightened now.

"Mocchi train hard and get stronger so I can win."

"That's the spirit Mocchi!" Genki and Holly both gave him a hug. Genki knew Holly was sad inside a bit but wasn't about to let that ruin her Mud. He took her hand showing her his support in his own away. Holly smiled again then watched as Mocchi tired to stand. He seemed all right but they knew he would be exhausted for a while. Leaving the stadium Genki and Holly lagged behind so they could speak.

"Holly, I know you're worried, it'll be alright."

"But what if we can't win the tournament…."

"We will just have faith. We'll do it next year. Just look at Mocchi, he's already fired up and it was a very close fight."

"I guess you're right. Thanks, I know this is hard on you as well."

"It is but part of being with you and helping you bare things right?"

"Yeah…" he pulled her into a one armed hug he knew she was still upset but he also knew she would come around in time. Tiger noticed the couple and he knew Holly was worried about putting a strain on their relationship by waiting a year before getting her father back. It was a concern but he also knew that Genki would wait, knowing how important this was to her. Little did they know they would get a reprieve, Most was searching them out after dealing with the baddies. He found them easily as the group had taken their time in leaving.

"Mocchi, you told me awhile ago you were in the tournament for the magic stone."

"Yeah chi." The others watched, Most had broken the winners plate now he handed the stone over to Mocchi.

"Take it. The baddies were after it earlier, I'd rather you use it for good then the baddies to get it and use it to bring Mu back."

"Are you sure chi?" Most just nodded, "Thank you so much Most!" the two shook hands then Mocchi handed the stone to Holly.

"Now we just need a shrine that can use the stone." Hare pondered on how to find one.

"When I was flying in the south the stone reacted to something, I marked it on the map in my iron bird."

"Really?" Most went and retrieved the map and showed then where it was.

"But this is north, how do we get to south?" Golem asked, he didn't like the idea of walking all that way.

"You guys can take my iron bird"

"Most we couldn't that's…"

"I don't really need it. Besides I want you to save your father and seal Mu away for good." Holly nodded. They group hefted all the excess cargo out of the iron bird then set off towards the marked spot on the map they were given.

* * *

Genki was thankful that Hare could fly the ship. Though he himself had an idea of how to do so he preferred not to try in this case. Holly seemed content to stay in the back with Golem and Suezo even though there was room up front. Genki assisted Hare best he could, Hare knew Genki was smart enough to know something about the iron birds even if he didn't know everything. Soon Holly's stone began to react; they knew they were getting close. But after being attacked by the baddies they were lucky to even make it to the ground in one peace. Once there they entered the shrine, Holly noticed that the doors opened for her and the magic stone when they wouldn't budge for the others. Once at the bottom of the corridor they found the shrine. It seemed different then most. Genki took the disc and placed it on the platform. Holly placed the stone in the pedestal after firing the machine back up. Soon the magic stone spoke to Holly, using her power to speak to the others.

"It's asking what we want to do."

"So our emotions can determine who is released?" hare asked.

"What do you mean, there is no way we'd want to release Mu." Suezo spoke agitated the stone would even think that.

"Just focus everyone." Genki spoke calmly.

"Genki's right we want to seal Mu away and set only my father free." The stone responded accordingly. Soon they saw Holly's father fighting with a black serpent like spirit. The stone using its energy to forced the black spirit to release Holly's father. Soon he was free, and the spirit was back in the disc. Holly ran up to him calling to him. Genki noticed a distant and confused look in her father's eyes though. He felt ill just then, something was wrong.

* * *

Soon the group was back to a safe place away from the shrine. They discussed what to do with the disc while Holly's father rested. Genki pulled Holly to him whispering,

"I'll be alright. Give it time; his memory will come back in time. He's been through a lot." He felt her nod as a few more tears fell. Holly had shown him her tears freely, she seemed no longer afraid to cry.

"He might be better off this way." Tiger stated coolly from behind.

"What are you talking about?" Genki turned to them.

"Just think about it."

"Yeah, he might be better off how he is."

"Just think of how horrible it'll be when he remember all the things he did…" Holly spoke softly.

"That's ridiculous! Some memories are hard to handle yes, but its better then not having any. Besides I know Holly's father is strong enough to handle them." He glanced back to his love now. "Holly don't you want him to know who you are when he looked into your eyes? To be proud of you and be able to give his approval of your marriage to me?"

"Yeah." She smiled simply to him. He always had a simple way of putting things into perspective, but it was his simple view that helped in most cases.

"You have a simple way of putting things." Tiger glanced over at him. He knew just as Genki did that Holly wanted her father to get his memory back. Genki looked back at the others.

"Now we just need to know what to do about the disc."

"Lets break it!" Tiger blurted out.

"No we might accidentally release the evil soul!" Hare protested.

"Maybe we can use the magic stone to seal it permanently?" Genki asked unsure if it was even possible. He stared at what was left of the stone, knowing it didn't have much power left.

* * *

Just then some slippery vines snatched the stone from his hand. He looked up to see that weed was the one behind it and now he had the disc as well. "Hey give that back!"

"No, we finally have what we have been waiting for. I'm not giving it back now. General Durahan its time."

"Yes, now I will be the supreme ruler of this world."

"No, that evil soul is a lot more dangerous then you think!"

"Time for some payback I'd say." Mum Mew smirked. The rebels had just enough time to protect themselves before they were struck by their foes attacks. When the smoke cleared the baddies were gone and so were the stone and disc.

"Come one we have to get to the shrine!" Hare called running toward it. The others followed, Holly leaving her father at the campsite for his own safety. Part of Genki wanted Holly to stay behind, but he wouldn't ask that of her. They got there just in time to see weed making the final preparations. Attacking the baddies they did their best to stop the release of the soul. But in the end they failed. The baddies they attacked not only helped weed push the button but they broke the pedestal. With the machines controls gone it went haywire. Genki realized that attacks were useless now; the power of the machine was too strong for an attack to penetrate. The rebels could do nothing more then watch in horror as the other four baddies were forcibly taken into the merger by the malfunctioning system. What was left was a monster with a mostly Durahan form with Golbi's size. He laughed at them as he launched an attack. He knew exactly who they were and why they were there. The evil soul remembered it all. And though Durahan was in charge for now the evil soul feared them and would do anything to eliminate them.

"We need to get outside to fight him." Genki agreed, he knew they had to fight even though it was a slim chance of winning. The group hurried outside to ready themselves.

"Holly, go take your father to safety."

"Leave you?"

"We'll be fine." She saw the look in his eyes and understood. Soon she was off heading to get her father and hide. Though she wasn't sure about leaving them, she knew Genki wanted her safe. With their attention diverted they were knocked off their feat by another wind assault. Soon they recovered, Genki standing and gathering the power he needed, he then skated forward with Mocchi, Mocchi using his cannon. Mu merely blocked it though. Even when attacking together using Genki's courage as a catalyst they could do no damage. Genki knew giving up wasn't an option, but he also knew they would probably die trying to kill Mu again.

* * *

Unknown to the group Holly's father had heard the commotion and come to investigate. He felt drawn to the source of what he felt. But he wasn't sure why.

"Father, no it's too dangerous."

"Something is calling for me…that's creature… I know him…" it was all he could utter before his head began to hurt. Sinking to his knees holding his head the words the monster spoke were starting to make sense. It didn't take long before his memory began to come back section-by-section. After a frustrated and mournful cry he looked over at his worried daughter.

"Father what's wrong? What is it?"

"Where am I? Holly?" Holly's eyes tearing up hearing him utter her name. Even after all this time he finally knew her.

"Father…" she began to sob, "You remember me…" he held her gently realizing the pain it had caused her for him to not know her.

"The evil soul has possessed that monster. Soon it will take full control."

"No you can't"

"Holly please, I have to finish this. Even if it's the last thing I do. I can't let the evil soul exist any longer." He noticed she wore his blade and took it from its ornate sheath. Holly took off after him as he charged forward ready to face the evil soul that had tormented him. The group getting blown back as he did leaving them sprawled on the ground.

"Father!"

"Holly!" Genki rose somewhat painfully, his leg and back injured. Unfortunately Holly's father wasn't even close to a match for the reborn Mu. He grabbed him, then glanced back at Holly as she stopped.

"No father…"

"So this is your father is it?" the monster knew he could use her grief and hatred to fuel his power.

"Its obvious you don't remember me." He father blunt stated.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm a ruined man that was possessed by the evil soul. No one will weep for my soul after your done. Not with all the horrendous acts I committed to stranger sand loved ones alike."

"You were Mu? Well isn't this a coincidence."

"You will lose control soon. The evil soul will take you over just as it did me."

"Don't think I am as weak as you." He glanced back at Holly now. "Now come young woman let me steep in your loathing."

"Stop. Holly, I, and the others will never let hatred live in our hearts. A heart that contains love can never contain hatred."

"Yeah we don't hate anyone."

"Hating bad." All the monsters agreeing with their leader, Genki had always shown them the correct path.

"You just want me to hate you to make you more powerful but its not going to happen!" Holly yelled, as she shed a few tears. Holly's father felt the shift and knew what was about to happen. The evil soul soon took over Durahan, and spread its evil veil over the rebels.

* * *

Within the evil souls heart they saw the five monsters that made up the reborn Mu struggling to keep control. Durahan seemed confused as to how he could be losing control now. With a pep talk form Holly's father the group summoned up the phoenix. They were determined to not only defeat the evil soul but free the baddies from it as well. As the battle ensued the baddies watched in awe and confusion as the group fought to save them. They couldn't fathom the reason behind such actions; this wasn't some that normally happened. Both the group of humans and the phoenix fought to protect them. After seeing such loved, determination, and courage they couldn't deny its power. Finally understanding and coming to their own decisions on the matter the baddies gave their own courage to aid the phoenix in the battle. With the added strength of five, the phoenix ripped the soul apart from the inside out. Once done the group found themselves back in the real realm, the baddies losing their crests and having the bodies healed in the process. The last thing the group saw of the soul was it shooting into the air and bursting into millions of bright sparkling rays of light that healed the land and turned the baddies into good monsters again.

* * *

The battle had worn everyone out. Durahan's group had said their thank you and good byes, and headed out to see what they could make of themselves. The group retired to their makeshift campsite. Holly tending to her fathers wounds then to everyone else's. Genki had gone and fetched water for her to make some tea for them. They all knew they'd be sore in the morning. Genki came to sit next to Holly,

"You alright?"

"Yeah, its fine Genki." She smiled to him, "the injury isn't that bad. You were much worse off." he rubbed the back of his head and just grinned.

"What can I say? I get injured a lot."

"Yeah you seem to." Holly's father noticed their connection and smiled. His smiled grew when he was the ring on her finger and the matching one on his. * _So she's in love huh? I wonder if they are married? _* He frowned and glanced to the sky, * _I have missed so much of her life… it was foolish of me to leave her. _*

"Father?"

"Hmm?" she stirred him form his thoughts.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." He took her hand examining the ring, Holly watched waiting for him to say something. "So you found a nice young man to wed?"

"Yes, Genki and I have cared about each other for years now." She smiled, "Genki agreed to wait till we got you back to have the wedding. I wanted you to be there."

"And he I was afraid I missed it."

"No… I couldn't let you miss something so important." She smiled to him as he returned the smile.

"Thank you" he then glanced to Genki, "And thank you for being willing to wait." Genki nodded,

"It wasn't a problem. I'd do anything to make Holly happy." He nodded,

"Holly, I'm proud of you. You have been so brave." She began tearing up again, and buried her face in her father's chest crying in shear joy.

"Thank you, I had hoped I would make you proud."

"You have my blessing. From what I know of him and what I have seen today. Genki seems to be a remarkable young man and he'll take good care of you." Genki nodded to her father, he was glad for the blessing. He knew Holly would feel a whole lot better now.

"Thank you so much father."

"You're welcome Holly." Genki and Holly's father spoke that night the two getting to know each other better. Holly listened in for the most part, talking to her father about what had happened with her after a fashion.

* * *

When the group had eaten dinner for the night and settled down to rest, Holly joined Genki to speak with him alone.

"Genki… now that he's back we can marry anytime you want." He glanced over at her with a smile.

"I know. Lets marry in a few weeks. Give your father time to adjust and get to know you and me as well. He has a lot to catch up on; I don't want to overwhelm him." She nodded then gave him a hug and a kiss.

"Thank you so much Genki. You have been so supporting and patient over the past few months. I'm not sure I would have gotten through this with out you." He affectionately stroked her cheek before leaning into kiss her. The couple kissed for a few minutes then snuggled up with each other.

"You could have gotten through. I know you are strong enough. It just would have been harder. But I'm glad I was of help. Lets get some rest. After all we have a lot of decision making and conversations ahead of us."

"Yes we do." She smiled to him before letting herself begin to drift off.

* _Things will be different this time. I will stay here and make my life. And this time there will be no fear of Mu returning to taint this world. All thanks to my friends. _* Genki glanced one last time and the brilliant night sky before letting his self drift off into the realm of dreams.

_AAN: well this one is finally done. Only took me till 4:45 am to complete it lol. But that was after a long day of cleaning my room and what not. Hope you all enjoyed it and it didn't feel too rushed. More Monster World Digitized on the way, don't worry. _


End file.
